StarLight EverGlow
by BronyMaster
Summary: First pony fic.take it easy on me guys. Story of my own pony StarLight. She goes by Star now. Review and comment. Will continue with this!  fluttershy will apear later
1. The day it all began

StarLight EverGlow

Looking in the mirror and realizing I hated the pony I saw I sighed. "I used to be so happy" Don't get me wrong I'm happy with my life, my job and my friends, Just not with myself. I let my father bully me and cheat me out of my old happy self and into this sad, depressed pony that I am now, well in private that is, in public I try to seem seem cheerfull. "I even rember the day it all started..."

"Hi Daddy, what-cha doing!" I said hopping into the kitchen early saturday morning. "Are we still going to the park?"

Daddy had his head down on the table and his front legs wrapped around it. He grunted angrily. Oh, I realized, Daddy was out again last

night. Mommy told me about it the first time it happened. Daddy has a really mean boss and a job he doesn't like. So every friday after work he goes to a place called a bar and drinks lots and lots of this yucky brown stuff. Mommy said it was called alchahol and that it makes you feel good for a little while, but, then you feel sick, really,really sick and you have a bad headache almost all day. Daddy had drank alot more than usual though, by my guess. He had even turned off the lights in the kitchen so they wouldn't hurt his head. I don't understand why he drinks, he feels good for about an hour and then it makes him sick again. It dosent seem worth it to me.

"Um..., nevermind Daddy. Do you want me to fix you some coffee?" Mommy said that it helps his head feel better.

"What I want is for you to shut you damn mouth and go get your mother." he growled.

I froze, Daddy had never said bad words to me before. What had I done wrong?

"W-w-what?"

" Did I fucking stutter! Go get your god damn mom!" He screamed louder than I had ever heard him. I started to cry right there. I turned to go get Mommy, she would know what to do. But as I turned Daddy saw my tears, his red eyes narrowed and he slapped me in the face and when I screamed he punched me in the eye. It went on like this for what felt like hours him hitting and me screaming. But it had really only been about a minute before Mommy woke up,having heard the commotion. She came downstairs and screamed upon seeing us. She punched Daddy and pulled him off of me.

"What the FUCK is wrong with you Marlin! She's your daughter, your tiny daughter, not even eight years old yet! Just yesterday you were telling me how lucky we were to have her! Is this how you show it! Is it!" Mommy screamed as I cowered, crying, safely between her legs and out of

Daddy's reach. She used her magic and telaported the two of us to the hospital. Everypony in the waiting room saw me and gasped. I was being looked over by a doctor in no time at all and Mommy was filling out some papers.

"How did this happen to you StarLight?" the doctor wanted to know. Mommy jumped in her seat a little."Um Doctor? I'd like a word alone with my daughter if you don't mind please." She looked like she was about to burst into tears at any moment so he agreed, but he told me to answer his queston when he came back. Once he left Mommy sighed.

"Honey, you know I know I love you right?" I nodded. "Good. And you know Daddy loves you too right?" I was stunned, after all he had just done I didn't think he did. "No he doesn't Mommy. Just look at me! I think he even broke my front leg. He hates me Mommy, He really does" Mommy looked near tears.

"''No honey he does love you! You remeber that brown, yucky stuff Daddy drinks I told you about?" I nodded again. "It was what made Daddy hurt you. He never would have done this if he wasn't drinking. He loves you, sweetie I promise." I thought it over." Okay Mommy, but what do I tell the doctor?"

"I'll tell him that I found you like this in the back yard, you tell him that you were playing outside when something hit your head really hard and then everything got dark, and you don't remeber what happened after that. Okay?" I agreed. After all if she was right and Daddy really did love me then I wouldn't want to get him into trouble right?


	2. My Choice

I snapped out of it at the sound of SunShine and MoonShine waking up. That brought back even more memories.

When I was fourteen my mother died. Cancer took her from me. I still needed her. She was my protection, saving me from my father every night. I was sure that with her gone the abuse would only get worse for me. I never would have imagined just how right I was...

...Flashback...

After my mother's funeral I couldn't find my father, probably at a bar someplace, so I went home without him. At first I cried for awhile. But then I stood up and wiped my tears on the way to the bathroom. Once infront of a mirror I used my magic to unbraid my mane and tail. After tons of combing and whole lot of hairspray I had done it. I looked just like mom. It comforted me to see how much I looked like her. By looking at myself like this it's almost like i'm still with her. I didn't know that this was the biggest mistake of my life.

"Hey Good-looking." My father suddenly showed up in the doorway drunker than ever. I shrieked "Dad can't you knock! I'll be out in a sec. ok?" Dad just chuckled "You know Pearl( my mothers name) you look younger and damn hot too. Come on baby, let's have alittle fun, huh?" He said with a drunken slur as he began pulling me towards his bedroom. My eyes went wide as I realized just how drunk he was. "Dad, Dad, Dad stop it, it's StarLight, i'm your DAUGHTER! I'M NOT PEARL, I'M NOT PEARL!"

By this time we were in his room. He was all over me. He was either to drunk to understand my words or maybe just ignoring them, I didn't care, I never stopped yelling, screaming, begging. He came inside me. I thought that he would split me in two. I screamed out in pain. I was crying long before he, thankfully, passed out. When I was sure he would not wake up I pulled away from him. I ran to the bathroom and vomited. I felt dirty, I wanted to wash away the slimy feeling, but I knew that if I turned on the shower he would wake up.

So I went to my room. I made my choice. I was leaving. I called for a cab, packed up what was important to me, put my hair back in it's braid. The last thing I took was the ten thousand bits that Mom kept hidden from Dad for emerginces. I even left behind a note telling my dad why I was leaving and what exactly happened last night.I wanted him to realize exactly what he had done to his only daughter. I wanted him to feel awfull for it, to cry and beg Celestia for forgivness. I hopped in the cab and never looked back. It was morning when I ended up in Ponyville. I paid the driver and started to look for a cheap motel where I could finally take a shower.

...

Hey peeps! thx for being patient while I finished. This chapter was painfull for me because, well, It's based off a recuring nightmare I had after my babysitter sexually abused me when I was little. He didn't rape me but he made me touch him in ways that I was to young and innocent to know were wrong. My nightmare was about what could have happened to me if my parents hadn't found out. The nightmare started when I was alittle older it made me relive the whole experience and it was torture. Funny I never talk about this, yet here I am telling people I'll likely never meet. Thank you for listening to me, hopefully without judging me. But still strange... But enough about my sob story! Please review and tell me what you think so far! Next up StarLight meets the mane six! What will happen? (btw she is still rembering when the next chapter starts.)


	3. meeting new friends

Hey peeps! Just a reminder, StarLight is still rembering from the last chapter. She's about to meet the mane six. Can't wait!

...

I was walking along trying to find a motel when suddenly a bouncing pink blur hopped into my path. It was talking so quickly I couldn't understand a word it said. Thankfully a purple unicorn pony walked up and and spoke to it.

"Now Pinkie calm down, your frightening her, it's already scary being new in town, she probably hasn't even heard a word youv'e said to her." she said with a chuckle. "Okie-dokie-lokie!" said the pink thing, that now that she had stopped bouncing, I could now see was a very hyper pink earth pony. "As I was saying, my name is Pinkie Pie and I know everypony and I mean everypony in Ponyville. And so when I saw you out here and I didn't know you I had to say hi and meet you and OH MY GOSH I can throw you a welcome to Ponyville party and then you'll have lots and lots of new friends! And-"

"NO! I mean no thank you Pinkie Pie. I 'm more of a keep to myself pony if you know what I mean sorry. I'm StarLight by the way, though." I interupted before she could start making invites. I did't want that kind of attention, especially now.

"Oh well, that's ok. Some friends do like to be by themselves after all. Stop by Sugarcube Corner later though, ok? I always give away one free treat for a new pony on their first day! Bye!" she replied bouncing away. I sighed in relief, but then I noticed the purple pony was still looking at me. In fact I'd almost think she was confused by me judging by the look on her face. I smiled uneasily. (imagine a bad poker face) She smiled "Hello StarLight, I'm Twilight" she giggled" Hey that rhymed! Anyway I'd like to get to know you, maybe show you around. But first would you like to get some lunch? I know a great little cafe down the street and I'll gladly pay because it's your first day and all." She was practicaly begging and I was very hungry so I said yes. When we got to the cafe and ordered she started with the questions, begining with the one I knew was coming but was dreading.

" So StarLight, where are your parents? You don't seem old enough to be on your own. Your not are you?" I sighed" I'm only 14, i'm here on my own, not going home, and as for my parents my mom died a few days ago and I don't want to talk about my dad." I finished in a breath. Twilight was staring at me with a shocked expression and seemed dazed. She shook her head to snap out of it. "Oh, when I was a filly I always cherished my father. He was my whole world. Doesn't your Dad love you too?" She asked clearly trying to get me to see that he did. But I knew better.

I shook my head "Not as much as he loves his beer. And not everypony had such a great family life as you. Your lucky you know that?"I said. "I bet your father never locked you in a closet when he was drunk did he?" I added just to give her a taste of what I had been through, maybe now she would realize that I didn't want to talk about it. Before she could answer a white unicorn pony with a purple mane walking by saw me and made a sound I could only describe as a "squee!" and ran over. "Oh Twilight who is this little gem you've got with you!" "Um Rarity, StarLight. StarLight, Rarity" She praticaly swooned. "What a perfect name to go with that perfectly colored, beautifully styled mane, youthfull figure and those dazzeling eyes! Darling you simply must model for me. Please, Please, PUH-LEASE!" She was begging so I agreed but told her that I wanted to get a motel room and shower before I did anything. She thanked me repeatedly and zoomed off after saying something about preparing her fashions. I couldn't believe it, my father had always said I was worthless that I wouldn't amount to anything. And now this pony wanted me to model for her? Take that Dad!

I thanked Twilight for lunch and she started the tour. I met a nice earth pony named AppleJack who gave me a free apple and said "Ya'll come back now!" when we left. Then Twilight introduced me to a blue-ish pegasas pony with an amazing rainbow mane and tail but she was napping on a cloud so we kept walking. ( It didn't suprise me that her name was Rainbow Dash.) We even stopped and got my free treat from Sugarcube Corner! Finally we came to our last stop, the home of a yellow pegasas pony named Fluttershy.

Twilight stopped me before we went in."StarLight, I feel like I should warn you. As you can guess by her name Fluttershy is very, and I mean very shy. When we first meet she tried to hide behind her mane and back away. Don't be loud or well don't act like Pinkie. I know that sounds mean but Fluttershy is used to Pinkie Pie's antics, but if you act... this is hard to explain. Just keep your voice kind of low and don't act too over the top, ok?" I nodded and we went to the door. And when it opened I saw...(cliffhanger? dun dun dun! trollface u mad bro?)...(not remebering anymore)...

'StarLight the girls are awake. They keep asking for you." "Thanks I'll be there in a sec. Sit down i'm making breakfast today silly."

...

cliffhanger? dun dun dun! trollface u mad bro? well don't be. Just wait for the next chapter and then be happy again. BYE!


	4. Now they know

sHi guys stuff has been crazy for awhile so i havent had a chance to write till now...so enjoy!...

As I trotted up the stairs I couldn't help but rember the first time I had seen Fluttershy. Her absolute beauty had nearly blown me away. I rember it well...(rembering now)...

Twilight stopped me before we went in."StarLight, I feel like I should warn you. As you can guess by her name Fluttershy is very, and I mean very shy. When we first meet she tried to hide behind her mane and back away. Don't be loud or well don't act like Pinkie. I know that sounds mean but Fluttershy is used to Pinkie Pie's antics, but if you act... this is hard to explain. Just keep your voice kind of low and don't act too over the top, ok?" I nodded and we went to the door. And when it opened I saw...the most adorable little bunny ever! (Little did I know that he was going to turn out to be a jerk.)

Twilight interupted my thoughts. "Hello Angel, is Fluttershy home?" He nodded and opened the door more then hopped frowned and walked in with me following behind. "Hi Fluttershy i'd like you to meet StarLight. She's new in town and i've been showing her around." The butter yellow mare turned around to face us after giving birdseed to a little bluejay who appeared to have a broken wing. But as she came to face us I saw that the little jay seemed sad and wasn't eating. Forgeting about the meeting I trotted over and sat down in front of her. She seemed frightened but after seeing that I ment no harm, she tweeted excitedly.

Fluttershy came over."Oh um hello... that's Jay she said that she..." "Oh I know what she said." I interupted." She said that she likes my mane. Thank you Jay. I just love those feather extentions!" She said turning back to Jay.

Fluttershy seemed puzzled. "Wait... you can understand her?"

"Um.. yeah... why...don't you? It's like, third grade stuff. Didn't you learn it when you went to school?" I asked.

Twilight walked up "No that's never been taught here. Fluttershy's the only pony in Ponyville who can understand animals."

I was confused, this had been a requirement at my school for years. Before I was even born! "Well that's weird. Everypony in my town is required to at least understand birds and all types of housepets. Like your bunny over there! I've all ready overheard from him that his name is Angel and that he thinks he's in charge around here. I think he's just got a slight inferiority complex, and that's what makes him think that. He feels that if he's not in charge then he dosen't matter so he's got to keep himself on top or else he dissapears in his eyes and thus- everyone elses eyes too. Poor little guy." Both mares were looking at me strangely. Like they couldn't digest what I was saying. "What?... Don't tell me you guys didn't take phycology either!"

Fluttershy shook her head and Twilight looked flustered when she said "No! Not untill collage! And you are WAY to young to be taking classes that advanced! Where are you even from that they teach advanced subjects to kids your age?"

I jumped at her um.. rather loud responce. "Cloverseed!...I'm from Cloverseed! I...I..." I couldn't help it. Her shouting was enough to bring back images of my father yelling at me, drunk as always, he screamed. Taunting me.( yo dog memory within a memory!) "STARLIGHT YOUR WORTHLESS! YOU COULD DIE TODAY AND NOPONY WOULD CARE!" And then he slapped me and wandered off. I knew she wasn't mad at me, she was just confused. But I still cried.

"I'm sorry! I...(sob)...I didn't mean to!(shuddering) I'm so sorry! Please don't be angry daddy!(sob) Please! I...I'm s...sor..sor...sorry! Please! I-"Then everything got dark. (Picture a pony happy one minute and violently and uncontrollably sobbing the next also... she was talking to Twi not her dad she was apologising to her dad out of habit)

...FLUTTERSHY'S POV...

I don't understand. One minute StarLight was happily talking to my little bird, Jay, and then she's sobbing uncontrolably. Begging somepony... her father? for forgivness and then she just fell over completly silent, not moving. I ran over to her.

"STARLIGHT! Twilight do something! What's wrong with her?" I screamed.

"Fluttershy, calm down!"she interupted. "I put a spell on her to make her sleep."

"Why would you do that? We could have calmed her down!" I yelled.

"That's just it. We couldn't have. See I did take phycology in collage and I knew she was going into histarics. She would have hyperventalated and passed out. I made her sleep to prevent that. She'll likley wake up tonight and if not, then tommarrow. She's going to be ok." She explained.

I was relieved to know that she was going to be fine." Well, ok. She can stay here, come by tommarrow to pick her up ok?"

"Sure. Goodnight!" She said as she trotted off. I tucked StarLight off to sleep in my bed and turned out the light. But as I started to leave the room I heard her talk in her sleep. I stopped to listen for a moment, the things she said got worse bye the moment, I was unable to turn away. I stayed there all night. And the things that I heard through the night scared me to no end. I needed to talk to Twilight and fast.

...The next morning still Fluttershy's pov Twilight has come over and StarLight should wake up soon...

"Twilight. I need to talk to you. Now." I said the moment I opened the door and let her in.

"What is it Fluttershy?"

"I took a deep breath. "It's about StarLight. I know why she dosen't want to go home."

"Really? Why?"

"Your not going to believe this Twi." I took a deep breath. " The day before yesterday she... well... ran away."

"I thought she was a runaway. Now we just have to track down her father and then she'll be safe to go ho-"

I interupted "NO! She won't... you.. we can't."

"Well... why not?"

"You don't understand. She had reason to run away."

"Why? What could be so bad that she would run away from a loving father just like that?"

"Twilight... her father raped her."

...This last bit happened while StarLight was asleep fyi...

Sooo sorry guys! I had no internet for like three days so I couldn't post. Here it is! New chapter! Next chapter I introduce Wolfe an oc that a friend of mine submited. If you have one that you would like me to include P.M. me with a profile and tell me just how you think they will fit in StarLight's life. Some may be excepted, others may not and some will be random pony appearances or background ponies. Send them in if your interested! 'Cause I do need a couple other ponies for the next chap. and they can be oc's so send 'em in!


End file.
